


Your still my friend.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Ruby has recently come down with a sickness, one that hanamaru won't let her deal with alone.





	Your still my friend.

"Oh God, I've gotta hide...I've gotta hide". "Please let me make it outta this", a scared boy cried as he ran down an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. When he was hidden; a familiar loli came creeping down the long dark path. "Come out, come out wherever you are", the girl called out playfully. 

The weeping boy then closed his eyes and began to pray. "Please God, I just wanna go home...just let me go home!!!'. The girl then used an ungodly amount of strength to rip the dumpster away, revealing the petrified boy. "Sorry... he's busy", the girl quietly squeaked. The boy began to run; using every ounce of energy he had to get away from the beast of a loli. 

Soon, after what seemed like full minutes of running; the boy collapsed now lifeless and out of energy. "Huff,huff, huff, thank God...I think I lost her", he breathed heavily. The girl then literally floated down from the night sky, and stood over him. "Awwww, you did your rubesty...but it's over", the girl squeaked. Getting one last shot of adrenaline the boy stood up; and began to run again. He didn't get far though, as our little loli appeared in front of him and ripped a hole in his chest. 

"Sorry...but my onee-chan says to never play with my food", the girl said gripping the boys insides. The scene then cuts to black...as the boy was devoured. 

The next day, aquars was having their usual practice session minus one member. "1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4!!", Kanan clapped as she led the girls through some moves. After the dance was perfected, she called a time out. "Looking good guys; take 5", she said much to the relief of the other girls. 

During the break, dia was sipping from her water bottle when she was approached by hanamaru. "Hey, is ruby doing okay...this is the second day of school and practice she's missed", Maru asked with a worried look on her face. Dia then set her gaze to the ground. "She hasn't been feeling well; but she should be back next week". "Oh I see...well do you think I could come visit her zura", maru asked. "Hmmm, I don't see where that would be a problem", dia replied. 

Maru then lit up upon hearing the prez's words. "That's great, I'll come by this afternoon zura!!!", the girl smiled brightly. So after practice was over our country girl bookworm freshened up; and headed to a nearby store. There she purchased all of Ruby's favorite snacks, a small teddy bear, and a sweet get well card. She then put it all in a nice little gift bag, and rushed to the Kurosawa residence. 

Whenever she arrived she began knocking on the door. As she waited for someone to answer, she thought about how worried she was about ruby. The quiet loli was her best friend; and she prayed for her well being. Eventually though she was greeted by dia. "Oh hello hanamaru, we've been expecting you", dia bowed. "Come in... Ruby's upstairs in her room". "Is she feeling any better zura", hanamaru asked. "Mmmm, about the same...I see you brought her a gift?". "Yes, just some snacks and a card", maru smiled. 

Dia then giggled a bit "that's sweet; I won't keep you", she said walking away from the girl. Hanamaru then quickly made her way to Ruby's room. The door was closed, but as she went to knock her BFF opened it. "Oh hey hanamaru... onee-chan told me you were coming to see me", ruby said seeming to be a bit down. Maru then happily but softly hugged her friends neck.

"Heh, I've been worried about you zura". Ruby then blushed a bit. "There's nothing to worry about...I'm just a bit under the weather". "Awwww, well I brought you some stuff", Maru said handing her the gift bag. "Oh thank you; would you like to come in", ruby invited. The two girls then went and sat on the bed; and hanamaru watched with a smile as ruby opened up her gift bag. 

The first thing she pulled out was her favorite brand of lollipop, then a small bag of gummy bears, the small teddy bear, and finally the get well card. The girl then opened the card and read the words inside. "Sorry your not feeling well, it's awful to be sick". "I'm sending you lots of hugs and love, so you can recover quick". "Get well soon wuby...I wuv you", signed hanamaru. 

"Awww, that's so sweet", she said as she hugged her lifelong friend. "Heh, it's nothing zura",Maru blushed. The girls then sat there enjoying the treats together, when Maru got an idea. "Hey ruby, if your feeling a little better why don't you come stay over at my house". "My mom could give you some of her special homemade chicken noodle soup", Maru asked. Ruby then began to nervously rub the back of her head. "Ummmm...I don't no if that's such a good idea". But before she could reject the idea any further; her bedroom door swung open.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea hanamaru; she'll pack up right away", dia exclaimed. "Bu...but onee-chan I". "No but's ruby; you've been couped up inside this room for two days, a change of scenery would probably help you". Ruby then looked at the ground with an annoyed look; she knew she couldn't argue with dia. "Okay onee-chan, I'll get ready". As ruby got an overnight case ready; hanamaru couldn't help but notice the worried look on her face. "Hey ruby...you don't have to come if you don't want to, I won't be offended", Maru smiled. "No I do want to come it's just....". "Just what zura", Maru asked. "N.. nothing", ruby said as she zipped up her bag and threw it around her arm. 

The girls then went and said goodbye to Ruby's parents; and headed out. Whenever they got to the outside of Ruby's house though; the sick loli realized she had forgot some things. "Uhhh, stay here hanamaru...I just realized I forgot something", ruby said quickly running back inside her house. Her first stop was at the refrigerator; where she had a thermos shoved all the way to the back, where no one could see it. She grabbed it and hid it under her clothes in her bag. Next she grabbed a pair of sunshades off the kitchen table and put them on. She then went back out and joined her friend. 

"Okay...ready", she said a bit nervously. "Oh, I've never seen you wear sunglasses before zura". "Just a little bright out today...let's go", she cheered. As their walk began, hanamaru excitedly talked about all the things they could get into. "My dad bought me Monopoly zura, we could play that and then read some of your idol magazines", Maru smiled. "Yeah...that sounds nice". "And we can eat some of my mom's special chicken soup together". Ruby then happily nodded in agreement. 

Soon the girls had arrived at maru's temple style home, where they were happily greeted by the girls old mother. "Oh hello girls; the chicken soup should be ready by supper". "I just know it'll make you feel better ruby", her mother smiled. "Thanks so much... can't wait", ruby giggled. The girls then went to hanamaru's room where the fun could begin. The first thing they did was play Monopoly, ruby picked the thimble; while Maru picked the hat. It was pretty fun at first, but after about an hour hanamaru was getting really frustrated. 

"Aww man, this is like the eighth time I've been sent to jail zura", Maru complained. "We can stop if you want", ruby said counting the huge stack of casch in her hand. "That sounds good; I've only got ten dollars left anyway", she said making a silly face. After they put up all of the pieces; they heard hanamaru's mom call them for supper. "Girls it's ready!!". The bff's then sat at the dinner table as the girls mother sat the bowls in front of them. "Enjoy you two". "Oh we will zura!!!", hanamaru said salavating at her mother's culinary creation.

Halfway through their meal Maru (whom was on her third bowl) looked over and noticed that ruby had barely touched her soup. "Have you lost your appetite zura", the girl asked while chewing. "Uhhh I guess...but it was really good though...thank you", ruby bowed nervously. "More for me", Maru said happily adding Ruby's bowl to her own. After dinner was over; the two headed back up to the room. "Did you bring your idol magazines", our bookworm asked. "Yeah... I'll get them out", ruby said digging them out of her bag. The cover of the magazines were filled with pretty idols; as radiant and shiny as ever. 

"Wow, this must be the newest issue zura". Yeah...it is", ruby giggled. "Heh, leave it to you to have it as soon as it comes out". The girls then enjoyed looking at all if the beautiful girls and outfits together. "Wow this outfits really pretty; I wish we could've came up with it first", the country girl giggled. "Yeah, I'm sure me and you-chan could've made it", ruby added. 

Sometime had passed after they had finished the mag; so hanamaru went and took a shower. Meanwhile ruby made sure no one was paying attention to her, and she ran to her bag. She unzipped it and pulled out the big thermos; she then opened it and began to pour the liquid inside down her throat. The contents of the thermos were so delicious that it made her blush. After she had her fill, she wiped her mouth, stuffed it back into her bag, and let out a sigh. "(Sigh)...I don't know how long I can keep hiding this". 

Minutes later hanamaru entered the room with a towel wrapped around her head. "That hit the spot zura". "You can go get yours now", she smiled. "Okay... I'll do that", ruby said grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. While ruby was showering, Maru layed across her bed reading the same magazine they had already finished. Unbeknownst to ruby though, she had left her bag wide open. 

Hanamaru flipped through the book for a couple minutes more before closing it. She then looked over and couldn't help but notice the big thermos hanging out of her friends bag. So she walked over and pulled it out. She shook it and saw that it was filled with something...but what? The girl then unscrewed the lid and smelled. This was a strange smell; one that the girl was not familiar with. "I wonder what she has in here zura", the girl said to herself. She thought about putting it back and asking her later; but because curiosity killed the zura...she tilted it back and took a swig. 

As she did, her first and only reaction was to spit this disgusting liquid out. The girls face then filled with horror; as the red liquid she spit out now covered her night clothes. "Wha...wha...what does she have in here zura!!", the girl said mortified. Then, before she could wrap her mind around what was going on; out of the corner of her eye she saw a shocked ruby standing in her doorway. "I...I... didn't want you to see that", ruby said with tears now streaming down her face. "Ruby...wha". Before hanamaru could say anything else though ruby lunged at her, grabbed the thermos, and jumped out of her window. 

The girl moved with lightning fast speed; she was so fast that hanamaru had barely even moved by the time she had jumped from the window. The girl had no explanation for what was going on, but ruby was her friend...so without any hesitation she gave chase. She left her house and tried to follow after ruby; but the girl was using an unbelievable amount of speed. "Ruby please...I just...wanna talk zura!!", the girl yelled trying to get her friend to slow down. The loli didn't listen though; she kept running from her friend, further into the night. 

At one point Maru couldn't even see her friend anymore...the girl had completely disappeared. The bookworm did not give up though; as she began to call for wuby. "Ruby it's okay...just talk to me please". "Please...ruuuuuubbbbbyyy!!!", the girl called out. 

"You wouldn't understand...just go home", a voice said from the darkness. Hanamaru jumped upon hearing it, but she knew who it belonged to. "Ruby just tell me what's going on, I'm your friend zura", the girl cried. Ruby then walked out of the darkness; but there was something... different about her. Her eyes were glowing red, and she was barely able to hide the fangs that had sprouted from her mouth. "You don't understand; you couldn't possibly understand". "IM A FREAK!!!!!", ruby squealed. 

Hanamaru was pretty shocked by what she was seeing; but it didn't change the fact that that was her childhood friend standing before her. She could see that ruby was sad and in pain...and all she wanted to do was help her. So she slowly began to approach her. "No...stay away from me...I'm a monster", ruby cried. "No your ruby Kurosawa...my best friend", hanamaru said as she wrapped the vampiric ruby into a tight hug. At first ruby tried to break away; but all of the strength in the universe couldn't break maru's love for her friend. 

"Bu...but aren't you scared of me", ruby cried. "Absolutely not". "But...I...I... drink blood". "I don't care, nothing you do could ever turn me against you", Maru said snuggling into her friends neck. Ruby's skin was cold; but she got lost in the endless warmth that came from her friend. 

"Are you sure your okay with me like...this", ruby said showing her razor sharp fangs. "Yes...no matter what...your still my best friend zura", hanamaru said patting the girls head. As the hug broke, hanamaru looked into the girls eyes and said. "Now...how about we go back to my house and finish our sleepover". Ruby then smiled. "Sure...let's go". The end.


End file.
